My Kryptonite
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Blaine Anderson is about to enter a dangerous path. Would being Superman, the man of steel, Hero of Metropolis and the world be enough to save his loved ones from danger and himself? Kryptonite isn't his only weakness, Kurt Hummel is. Kurt is his peace, his soul, but also the only one who can see him for who he really is. Superman! Blaine, Lois Lane!Kurt
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Holding out For a Hero**

_Krypton_ is a distant planet which orbits a red sun, or it used to. Before its destruction, it was home to a great civilization a home to Kryptonians. The planet was destroyed late in its life due to internal pressures of its atmosphere. But one of the planet's child survived. He was sent to earth by his parents, with their hope that they're son would achieve greatness.

To the planet Krypton he was known as Kal-El, the son of Jor-El. But on earth, he was known by another name, the man of steel, he is Superman.

The hero of Metropolis loved by the people and admired by everyone. But to the offset world, he went by another name, someone no one cared about, no one wanted to be around, and more over someone who everyone considered to be an average boring man, he was…

"BLAINE ANDERSON!"

"Wha-huh?"

"You were supposed to be in downtown! How many times do I have to keep reminding you about your work, you are supposed to be helping Hummel! Now quit daydreaming and get your sorry ass to downtown, pronto!" said Jackson, his boss, the owner of the Daily Planet.

You see, being Superman wasn't all what it was cracked up to be, he wanted to live a normal life. Even if it meant working in a mediocre job in a newspaper office with a bunch of experienced journalists. He was very good at hiding his identity.

Blaine gathered his stuff and rushed at a human pace to the elevator, he could hear his boss mutter about him. He checked his watch, he was already late, so rather than getting a taxi Blaine walked outside to a nearby alley, once he was sure no one was following him, he took off into the air, flying over to downtown. He made it within a second, while he coolly stepped out of the back alley and straightened his glasses, he used for his disguise he looked up to see _him_.

_Kurt_.

Whether he was superman or Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel is the most gorgeous immaculate creature he had ever laid eyes upon. Everything about Kurt intrigued him, he was utterly beautiful. Blaine couldn't have enough of him, he often thought about quitting his job, leaving the Daily Planet; but he couldn't, he loved it there. Moreover he loved watching Kurt. He knew Kurt didn't even like him, he actually found him annoying, and ignored him. He's even heard him call him a dweeb, and _Lame_ Anderson. Oh how much Blaine wished Kurt knew his secret, and how much he wanted to be with the human. But that was the point, Kurt was human, he had a normal life, as normal as it could get for a human being. If he knew Blaine's secret, or even was involved with Blaine; he would always be in danger. Many were out to get him; they wanted to get rid of him or wanted to harvest his powers. Blaine was always either involved in danger or the risk of having the people he was close to as a target was very high.

He could never risk having Kurt be put in a place like that; it was pathetic how much he was hooked on a mere human like this. Kurt didn't even know he existed.

Blaine sighed and went back into character, he walked over to Kurt and patted his shoulder, and Kurt turned around and rolled his eyes "oh it's you"

"Hello, Kurt! I'm sorry I'm late I was-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just make sure to get as many notes of the mayor's speech" Kurt said exasperatedly. Blaine nodded, trying to stay chirpy as he always was. The interview of the mayor went on, Blaine listened and did as Kurt instructed, but then something caused him to stop he heard a loud crack, and then the whole city heard the loud boom. Everyone grew silent, and then the flood sirens went off.

The Mayor stared at everyone in shock until a secretary came rushing and told him what was happening, he turned over to the crowd and announced "I've been informed there has been a blast at the dam and-" before the mayor could finish his sentence Blaine was pushing past people hurriedly; he ran to a nearby secluded back alley, taking his glasses off and ripping his shirt open to reveal the 'S'

It wasn't long before the news was announced that once again Superman had saved the day.

He may be Blaine Anderson to his colleagues and friends, but who he actually was Superman!

What he didn't know that he was about to put a lot of people in danger, especially Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo… I'm back…. I don't know what to say. I was watching Man of Steel, I felt like making a story about Superman! Blaine.**

**So let know what you think, and if you want me to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armor

**A/N: Please ignore my spellings or grammar error, I can't find a good beta to help me. Plus I'm trying to give you as much and as soon as I can with my work. Thank you for your positive response to my story. I hope I don't disappoint you all.**

**PM or ask in review if you have any query or request.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armor**

"Where do you think you're going, Anderson?"

He kept his head ducked hoping that if he ignored them they would go away. He was so wrong though. All of a sudden he felt one of the guys grab his jacket and pull him so he was pushed into the wired fence. Dropping down on the ground Blaine found himself surrounded by the footballers of his school's team.

They all laughed at him before Chase, the quarterback stepped forward and yelled "get up and fight, Anderson!" Blaine clenched his jaw, his fists tightening around the poles of the fence behind him. The boys continued to laugh, Chase gritted his teeth and grabbed the front of his shirt and yelled at him "what did I tell you, Anderson? Get up and fight, chicken"

Blaine felt the heat build inside his body, he could feel the fire burning in his eyes, and feel the iron poled crushing between his fist, his body tensed and his muscles tightened. He was just about to lose control and react before he heard someone yell behind the boys "hey! Is there a problem here?"

The boys startled and turned around to find a man standing there "no sir, we were just leaving" the boys tugged each other away from Blaine and ran away. Once gone he turned to Blaine and said "you okay, Blaine?"

Of course he wasn't okay, he was never okay; letting go of the crushed fence pole Blaine got up and pushed past his dad 'his human dad' and began walking away "they didn't hurt you did they?" Jonathan Anderson asked a she walked after Blaine.

"You know they _can't_" Blaine glowered, his jaw tight and his hands balled into fists.

His father sighed and was just about to begin reasoning with Blaine, but Blaine had broken into a run; using his super speed he was out of the school yard in barley even a second. Johnathan took of his baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair, walking towards his truck/

By the time Johnathan had reached home, Martha was standing on the porch of their farm-house in Smallville hands on her hips and a worried look on her face she asked her husband as he approached her "what happened to him?"

"Rough day with the boys" Johnathan said.

"Again?"

The old man sighed and nodded "yeah… he's alright, they couldn't hurt him"

"They couldn't hurt him but that doesn't mean he isn't alright"

"I'll go and check on him"

"Blaine?" he heard his father call him as he entered the barn where Blaine was perched on the window sill.

Blaine had scraps of wood pieces in his hand which was clear he broke a few things out in anger as he said to his father "I really wanted to hit them. I wanted to hurt them so _bad_, Dad. What's the point of all this power when I can't even fight back?"

"Because you know we have to keep this a secret" Johnathan said.

"I didn't ask for any of this! I just want a normal life! I don't want to be some freak" Blaine yelled, dropping his heads in his hands.

His father was immidealtly by his side, an arm wrapped around his shoulders he said "you aren't a freak, you are my son, your mom and I love you so very much, Blaine"

"But you aren't my parents now are you? Because my real parents are dead" Blaine whispered.

"I'm sure they loved you very much, Blaine; they have sent you here for a reason"

Blaine growled and yelled out in frustration "and what's that? To stay here, be miserable, always hide who I really am? Never have a normal life like every other kid?"

Johnathan sighed and hugged Blaine, rubbing his back as he told his son soothingly "whatever the reasons may be, Blaine, I know they sent you here because I know that all of those gifts you have; you have them for a reason, and I know in time you'll know what to do with them, and what to make of them. Because the world may not be ready to accept who you are as of yet; but one day you will achieve greatness… you are special son, people might not see yet how much of a blessing you are to them. But one day they will…"

* * *

**_(Present Day)_**

"Where were you, Anderson! You were supposed to be here and take the damn notes!"

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kurt… I… I went to the bathroom" Blaine said, shaking out of his thoughts after he had just come back from saving the city from the flood.

Kurt looked angry as he gritted his teeth and said "the bathroom, during a big city crisis, you went to the bathroom? You gotta be fucking kidding me, fuck it. Let's go."

"Kurt… Kurt!" Blaine called after Kurt, when the man began to stomp away from Blaine.

"What?" Kurt snapped.

Looking down at the floor Blaine said "I'm sorry, I should have been there, I'll explain to the boss myself, don't worry about it"

Kurt sighed, and took a deep breath as he said "it's fine… I just really need this big scoop, I need to be back in the game, ever since Superman came do you have any idea how much every reporter wants a piece of him? And interview with Superman would be amazing"

"You don't say…" Blaine said, various ideas coming to his mind.

Kurt nodded and sighed, he shrugged his shoulders as he said "yeah, besides… my luck to that is zero"

Blaine smiled and teased Kurt "you never know, Kurt, maybe you might just get what you want"

"Always the optimistic guy, eh, Anderson? Come on we better get back to the _Planet_" Kurt said rolling his eyes at Blaine and walking in front of him, not seeing the smirk on Blaine's face as he watched Kurt walk ahead of him.

* * *

_**~Kurt Hummel~**_

It wasn't easy being Kurt Hummel; it wasn't easy being a journalist. Everyone was after that _one big story_; that one story that can get them the top spot. Kurt has been after that spot for years. You'd think by the way he dresses, or walks or talks and not to mention that he'd gay; that why would he be in a newspaper industry rather than Vogue, or Fashion. Truth be told, Kurt wished he could. But living in Metropolis; this was the best job there was, and working at the Daily Planet had its perks. Meeting celebrities, interviews, always out to get some hot topic on some big shot; but most of all… _Superman_.

Everyone loved Superman. Who wouldn't? He was dashing, kind, muscular, and not to mention super-hot in his tight spandex costume. Kurt had many times dreamt of the hero. Of course many girls did. He didn't even know if the hero was gay, let alone if he didn't have some secret lover. Oh, how much he wished he could talk to the hero personally. Though it would be hard to, with him in his tight suit of his, Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes away from certain places. But above all that he wasn't that lucky to ever meet the dream man in person.

So now Kurt focused on his new topic, the Falcony Mob. They had underground drug dealing going on overseas, and if Kurt could catch them in the act it would be splendid. Of course he did, Kurt was good at his job after all.

After he had set, print and published his column on the mob and proof of their crimes, that now appears on Page 2 of the Daily Planet, after Superman, of course; he bid goodbye to his co-workers, hearing his annoying, dweeb co-worker, Anderson say goodbye rather too chirpy for his taste. Kurt pulled out his cigarette and lit it as soon as he was out of the building. It was very late when he left the building; so finding a cab was hard at 10 pm. Kurt decided to just screw it and walk, might give him some time and space to think.

By the time he was a block or two away from the Daily Planet building Kurt felt headlights coming his way, at first he thought it was just some drunk cab driver, but when he noticed a black car, and it began to slow down, getting closer and closer to Kurt; Kurt squinted and saw the Lincoln car plate said Falcony. His eyes widened and he immideatly dropped his cigarette and began to make a run for it.

Unfortunately Kurt didn't get too far until the car stopped in front of him and two guys with guns came out of the car along with Hank, the assistant to Mr. Falcony himself.

Kurt was backed against the brick wall as one of the mob guys grabbed his bag and threw it away; he pushed at Kurt's chest making his back hit against the wall harshly. Hank walked around the body guards, cracking his knuckles he looked at Kurt, up and down and said "Mr. Hummel, how about we take this to some place more… _private_"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, bastards" as soon as those words left Kurt's mouth a punch flew towards Kurt's stomach, making the man howl in pain and drop to his knees.

"Grab him" Hank ordered and the body guards grabbed Kurt by his arms, cuffing his hands behind his back they pushed him in the trunk of the car, tying a gag around his mouth.

Kurt knew they didn't get to far, what he didn't know by the time the trunk was opened, he was pulled out and now was standing on top of Metropolis, time tower.

"So, Mr. Hummel I believe we have a pressing matter to attend to. You see, Mr. Falcony doesn't like being exposed in some stupid newspaper; what he doesn't like more is certain people snooping around" the body guard grabbed Kurt by his hair and dragged him to the edge of the building, so that he was practically a foot from falling off the 20 story building. Kurt had managed to get out of his gag as he began yelling "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he cried for someone to save him.

Hank sighed and said "I really wished you hadn't done that, it was nice meeting you Mr. Hummel, but I'm afraid, we'll have to terminate _certain people_ who mess with the Falcony mob" and with that said, Hank snapped his finger and the body guard pushed Kurt off the building.

Next thing Kurt knew he was falling down, his heart sinking and all he could do was scream; but before his life could flash before his eyes he felt arms garb a hold of him and hold him tight, Kurt's hands flew out of instinct and wrapped around whoever had caught him. When he looked down he saw he was now flying; eyes widening in shock he knew what was happening, too scared and anxious to look he looked up to find himself in none other than Superman's arms.

Superman had flown them back on top of the building, but Kurt was too shaken to let go "S-S-Superm-man" Kurt breathed shakily. He was slowly settled down on the floor by the hero as the hero clenched his fists, now standing face to face in front of the three body guards and Hank.

Hank stared at the man of steel in shock, he yelled at the guards "fire!" Kurt was too shocked to close his eyes, Superman flown to stand in front of Kurt's shaking figure, shielding him from the gun shots; which basically bounced off the hero's body, doing no damage. Once the guards were out of ammo, the gang began to panic. Of course they made a run for it. But Superman was fast, he soon had knocked down three of the guards and now had Hank held up by his neck, while he was 6 feet above the ground floating in the air, holding a struggling mobster in his bare hands.

"Tell your boss, that this time, Superman is going to take matters into his own hands, or else"

With that said Superman dropped him, knocking the mobster out, police sirens could be heard off in the distance. Kurt stared at the hero in shock, as he turned to look down at Kurt. He looked like he wanted to say something but he close his mouth and was just about to fly away. Kurt couldn't let that happen so he found himself yelling at him "please! Don't… don't go" he said, his eyes brimming with tears from shock, his body shaking out of fear of nearly dying if it weren't for Superman.

Superman stopped and turned back to face Kurt, he came closer to him; slowly he knelt down in front of Kurt. Making Kurt's mouth go dry, having be so close to such a gorgeous man.

"t-thank you, Superman" he said dumbly.

Superman eyes seemed like he was searching for something when he asked, in his intoxicating dreamy voice "did they hurt you?"

"I-I… I probably have a bruise but I'll be fine" Kurt whispered.

The man nodded, he looked a bit confused, and somewhat torn. Superman looked around to see the police cars coming closer. He turned to Kurt and said, sounding unsure, but a bit anxious if Kurt wasn't mistaken "do you want me to take you home?"

"y-yes" Kurt said; Superman smiled and then placed an arm under Kurt's knees and the other behind his back, effortlessly lifting Kurt up in muscular arms. Kurt wrapped his arms around the hero's neck a real dream come true when the hero had asked him to hold on tight after he asked where he lived.

And then they were off in the air, Kurt was flying; while he was in _Superman's _arms. He really couldn't believe this was actually happening, just a day before he had a bad day with Lame Anderson. And now he was flying over Metropolis in Superman's arms.

It didn't take long for them to reach Kurt's balcony. Though for Kurt he was too star struck to even notice they reached the destination in barely 5 minutes. He didn't know he was staring until Superman turned to face Kurt, a charming smile graced his chiseled features, making Kurt blush.

"You're home" the hero said, settling Kurt down on his feet by holding his waist.

Superman asked worriedly "will you be alright? Do you need a doctor?"

"I'll be fine, thank you, Superman for saving me" Kurt said, just in case he forgot.

"Be more careful, Mr. Hummel, articles like yours can get you in trouble, even though they are rather brilliant"

"y-you know who I am?" Kurt asked his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Superman smiled and nodded "of course I do, I should go now-"

"Wait… will I….? Can I see you again?" Kurt asked, with hope, it was worth a shot.

"Maybe" Superman said, letting go of Kurt's waist which he didn't know he was holding, he stepped back reaching a hand out for Kurt to shake, to Kurt's surprise, and also to Superman, he leant down and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's hand.

He let go and walked to the balcony top, now floating in the air, his red cape, blowing with the wind

"Take care, Mr. Hummel" and before Kurt could ask him to call him Kurt Superman flew away; just like a shining knight in armor he came to Kurt's rescue, and now Kurt was completely star struck.

_He had just met Superman._

* * *

**A/N: so now the story will follow a few segments of the comics as well as a few of my own special edits.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, reviews motivate me :D **


End file.
